Modern communication systems may enable client devices such as mobile devices, smart phones, tablets, and other personal computing devices to run software and applications, open web pages, and view documents. These client devices may typically have smaller memory capacity and lower processing speed compared to larger computing devices, and, therefore, the data associated with the software, applications, and documents utilized by the client devices may be stored and/or processed on a remote server residing in a cloud rather than locally on the client devices in order to preserve the memory and/or processing capacity on the client device.
Since the data is not stored locally on the client device, when the client device needs data associated with the software, applications, and documents utilized by the client device, the client device may retrieve the data from the server residing on the cloud and may load the data onto the client device memory. As a result, the user may experience a lag or wait time while the data is retrieved from the server and loaded onto the client device. The lag or wait time can additionally be impacted by network bandwidth available for transmitting requested data, and a limited network bandwidth can increase the wait time a user experiences for requested data to load onto the client device.